Kirito VS Kuroyukihime
Kirito VS Kuroyukihime is the sixth battle of Season 1 of ShadowKaras' One Minute Melees. The combatants are Kirito from Sword Art Online and Kuroyukihime/Black Lotus from Accel World. Description Virtual dual-wielding warriors written by Reki Kawahara will cross swords here! Which black avatar is going to win the game? Battle Kirito awoke in a strange, unfamiliar field. The beta-tester was surprised: his last memory was of being in Aincrad’s 74th floor, trying to beat the deadly game of Sword Art Online. A few seconds later, a large glowing text bubble appeared. Your opponent is approaching! Kuroyukihime noticed a message pop up on her Neuro Linker: a battle challenge. The King checked the message and was intrigued: her challenger, “Kirito”, was unlike most other Burst Linkers. His name had no color in it, something that all avatars had. She accepted the challenge, wanting to find out more about the mysterious avatar. Startled at his opponent’s arrival, Kirito sized her avatar up. It was like nothing ever seen in Sword Art Online, a black-armored robot with blades for hands and feet. It seemed to hover across the ground. The black avatar’s name appeared over her head: Black Lotus. Next to it was an indication of her level, which was 9. Black Lotus herself was equally surprised, if not even more. Kirito’s level was 94, which was way beyond anything ever seen in Brain Burst’s history. His avatar also resembled some of the Umesato local network’s avatars, some of which were humans, instead of an avatar from Brain Burst, which were mostly robotic. The duel began. FIGHT! 60 Kirito began by equipping his most reliable weapons, the white Dark Repulsor and the coal-colored Elucidator. With the grace of a ballerina and the quickness of a fleeing zebra, Kuroyukihime attacked, her magnificent black swords cleaving at Kirito's own blades repeatedly, but each strike was skillfully struck aside or dodged. The beta-tester counterattacked using one of his skills. "Sharp Nail!" One diagonal strike hit the Black King across the chest, then a horizontal attack, and an attempt to do another diagonal slash. But, this was just an attempt, as Kuroyukihime deftly moved out of the final attack's way. She struck Kirito with her left sword and hovered a few feet away from him. 50 With no time given to his opponent, Kirito kept up his attack with the Rage Spike skill, in almost an instant after saying the skill's name, he had appeared in front of the other avatar and landed a light blow. He followed up with two strikes. The Dark Repulsor was stopped by one of Kuroyukihime's arm-mounted blades, and the Elucidator was aimed for the head, but the Burst Linker turned her head to the side and activated one of her own skills. "Death by Barraging!" Hundreds of kicks assaulted Kirito, repelling his offense. The sharp-edged kick combo had taken his health bar down to around 75%, around the same as Kuroyukihime's. 40 Kirito used another Rage Spike and grazed Kuroyukihime's shoulder. His follow-up attack was a big one: the point-blank Vorpal Strike blasted away the Black King and hit her hard. Black Lotus' HP had dropped to the 50s from that attack. Kuroyukihime retaliated with one of her best attacks, which wasn't too different from Kirito's: "Vorpal Strike!" The glamorous, yet deadly purple spike of Incarnate power hit Kirito like a truck, taking him off his feet. The SAO player landed on the grass and almost failed to roll away from the following slash, but he managed to. A kick to the head followed by a vertical slash and a second Vorpal Strike came after, damaging the renegade King. 30 Kuroyukihime decided to bring out her heavy artillery. It was time to end the duel. Kirito had the same thoughts, however. "Starburst Stream!" cried out both combatants. The next 16 hits were magnificent. Blades clashed with each other as the Black King and the solo player swung their blades at each other, every hit being a failure, for neither dual-wielder would give a single chance to their foe. The virtual warriors knew they had to use even more power! Kuroyukihime and Kirito both yelled the next attack's name at once. "The Eclipse!" 32 faster and stronger blows came. It was a hurricane of blades, the duelists giving every bit of effort and using all their skill. Kirito noticed that Kuroyukihime's attacks had become less swift, the rush of the battle was slowly draining her strength. He took the advantage, the next series of strikes knocking down the robotic avatar. 10 "It's over." Kirito approached his fallen enemy and raised his Elucidator. He brought it down with the force of a falling meteor. Kuroyukihime was already beginning to get up, but the blade struck her with extreme might. She barely moved, although her HP went down to the single-digit area from 18%. The Black King wrapped her blades around Kirito's neck, as if she was hugging him. It caught him off guard: why would your enemy be hugging you in the middle of a fight? He got his answer. "Death by Embracing." Charged with Incarnate energy, the attack decapitated Kirito, his HP quickly plunging to nothing. He didn't even have time to think once the attack hit. As his in-game life was extinguished, so was Kazuto Kirigaya's, both the avatar and it's creator dying. KO! This melee's winner is........Kuroyukihime! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:ShadowKaras Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees